I Love You
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: Lovino is bored to no end and doesn't seem to be interested in anything around him but looking outside. Antonio tries to snap him out of the daze, but it doesn't work. Instead, he thinks of a great idea that he hopes will make his love get out of the state and smile for a bonus. Fairy!SpaMano AU (One-Shot)


_This is a little fan story for the wonderful Fairy Spamano AU made by EdwardSuoh13 on deviantART, it's really cute and really fantastic!  
_

_I actually thought of this while writing Chapter Four for Uprising. I'm sorry it's not really good, I wanted to write this quick one-shot pretty fast, haha, but I hope you don't mind just a one-shot of a fluffy moment.  
_

_Second time uploading this, first time the url code didn't work._

_Anyway, check out her dA, I promise you won't regret it~_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**I Love ****You**

* * *

Antonio watched the auburn haired fairy from where he was practicing a few techniques on his power, being careful not to knock over anything or let it touch anything or the object would be covered in the vines and plants. He put away the magic and walked over to his lover, noticing that his head was rested on the desk facing a window with a blank stare, occasionally blinking a few times from the sun light that pushed through the slightly open curtains.

The nature fairy waved a hand in front of the fire fairy's stare, pouting a bit when he got nothing but a glare and a few sparks that emitted from his hair. He stepped in front of him this time and leaned forward so that they were a few inches apart, but he only got another glare that seemed to have more fire than he was giving, and more sparks flying off his bangs.

The winged boy pouted again and stood, walking into the kitchen and humming as he was thinking, then it clicked. Maybe he was just hungry? He already knew that he often got grouchy or stubborn when he got hungry.

Antonio went out the back door and curved around the side of the house where they had a small garden that he took care of, often pleading his love to do it with him but he would be too concerned that he would burn it all and refuse. He walked back to the door and went towards the blank boy.

"Lovi, do you want a tomato?" he asked, smiling warmly and holding out the plump red object, watching him for any emotion or even a twitch that would look like he was reaching for it.

"I already ate." Lovino muttered as his wings twitched to just keep them awake, taking a glance up at him before returning his stare outside the window where a tan bird and another smaller white one were chirping and nuzzling each other, sometimes the tan one giving seeds to the white one and bumping its head against the smaller bird.

Antonio followed his entranced look and blinked at the two birds and all of a sudden getting a brilliant idea. He set down the tomato onto the glass top of the table, pecking his cheek before going out the back door again, only this time staying out there for a few hours.

* * *

The fairy took a step back from what he had made, a smile growing onto his lips as he looked up at it.

It was a large arch, flowers of all kinds and vines connecting and weaving in between each other like thread and a needle. In the middle were the words 'I Love You' made up of sticks and plants, with several birds that were attracted to the smells and seeds on it, sat there chirping happily, even the couple that he had found Lovino staring at was sitting on the L, nuzzling against each other and singing together.

"Perfect.." he breathed, a grin crossing his face quickly and quickly made his way inside again, wiping off his hands onto his pants to get rid of any dirt or wipe off any small drops of blood that came from the cuts on his hands from fixing and moving the vines and plants to a certain spot or just being clumsy and making a small slip on his hand while messing with the arch or words.

"Lovi~ Lovino, my love? Can you please come outside for a moment?" Antonio put his hands onto the said boy's shoulders and leaned forward to meet his eyes, surprised that his bright and warm emerald eyes met Lovino's bored and blank hazel eyes.

"Please? You can come back inside right after if you want~" he smiled as if he was a child in a candy store when he saw his lover beginning to stand and follow him back outside. The nature fairy couldn't help but let his wings buzz around in happiness.

He made the fairy next to him stop for a moment and put his hands over his eyes, causing him to flinch.

"What are you doing?" Lovino hissed, lifting his hands to swat at the hands covering his eyes, but was responded with a chuckle while he was blushing and had his wings twitching and flicking around.

"Nothing~ Don't worry, I just want to surprise you~!" he chirped and began leading him outside into the yard where the large decoration was sitting, perked up with a warm and peaceful atmosphere that he had noticed the boy he was covering his eyes seemed to relax upon the refreshing scents of different herbs.

Antonio removed his hands from the fire fairy's eyes and watched him, "Surprise~!" he grinned, feeling something spark in him when he noticed the fairy's eyes next to him widened and his cheeks instantly flaring up in a more than lively color, chuckling when he saw his wings buzz quickly in the air.

He enveloped his lover into a warm embrace, smiling when he felt the heat radiating from him, but it wasn't enough to burn him, but he knew it meant he was blushing and he figured that was a good sign. Antonio's smile grew wider when he felt Lovino return the embrace.

"You're an idiot." Lovino muttered into his chest, huffing a bit and letting his wings buzz about and flick with happiness.

The taller boy chuckled into his hair and nodded, "I know~ But, I made you smile, don't I get some credit~?" he cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, grinning brighter than the sun down at him.

"Okay, fine, a little less." he wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled a bit.

Antonio blinked and encircled his hands around Lovino's waist, looking at him with loving and warm eyes as he smiled. He loved seeing him smile, at times they were rare and barely seen and he would often let them peek through for him. "That's better~" He said, laughing softly before holding him close again, being careful to not get his wings stuck in the embrace, and pressing a melting kiss to his lips.

* * *

_Like I said, this was pretty quick, not my best~ Kinda wanted to finish this tonight for that tomorrow I could work on the new chapter, but I guess I like how this came out.  
_

_If there is any mistakes, pointing them out would be lovely so I can fix them~_

_Fairy Spamano AU belongs to EdwardSuoh13 on deviantART._


End file.
